


Blaze of Glory

by vernie_klein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 SPN Secret Santa Gift, Blaze of Glory, End of Times, Gen, Happy Ending, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have to face the fact that the can't stop the End Times this time.</p>
<p>
  <b>Heed the warning about the Major Character Death. There is no coming back this time</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to my SPN Secret Santa pick. This story was written for the 2014 SPN Secret Santa Exchange for @rendcc I hope that you enjoy this, Renee!

Tuesday. In the end it all came down to a Tuesday.

Dean stood in the parking lot of the abandon church turning left and right, searching for his brother. He reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out his trusty Colt 911. He heard the low rumble of his Baby before he saw her pull into the lot.

“Finally.” Dean muttered under his breath and turned toward the younger Winchester. 

“Dean.” Sam started breathless as he exited the car. “We need to get in. They’re coming… Hordes.”

Dean smiled at his brother and shook his head. “Wanted to go down in a blaze, Sammy… Think we’re gunna get it?”

“Dean. Let’s go.” Sam pulled his brother by the sleeve of his jacket into the ramshaked church. Sam made the sign of the cross quickly and continued to drag his older brother toward the Sanctuary. “Dean… We need-”

Dean stopped in his tracks as the windows to the church blew, the glass raining down on the brothers like tiny snowflakes floating in the breeze. Dean winced as the minute shards of crystalline sand tore at his cheeks and nose.

“Dean! We need to move. Salt. Holy water. Anything. They are coming.” Sam yelled as he wrenched his brother from the aisle. “Move!”

Dean shook his head and pulled his arm from Sam’s grasp. He bolted past Sam and skid across the marble floor and through the Sanctuary door. He waited until the count of four and slammed the door shut just as Sam’s back foot cleared the egress.

Dean dropped his duffle to the floor and retrieved two cans of red spray paint from it’s depths. He threw a can at Sam and turned around to start on the protective symbols, not waiting to see if Sam caught his can.

Exactly five minutes later, Dean climbed to the top of the altar and sat crosslegged. He glanced down at his hands and sighed. The red paint shimmered like blood in the pale candlelight of the room. Sam flopped down next to Dean and threw his empty paint can on the floor. The can clattered against the smooth stone surface and rolled under the kneeling bench.

“Now we wait.” Sam whispered.

“We always knew it would come down to this, Sammy. You and me against the world.” Dean sighed and studied his hands further. He picked a flake of dried paint off his index finger and turned fully toward his little brother. “I’m glad it’s you here at the end of the world. I would want no one else by my side.”

Sam smiled at Dean and clasped the elder Winchester’s shoulder. “Me too, Dean. Me too.”

The door creaked and both brothers turned simultaneously toward the sound. One thunk followed another as the hinges began to vibrate.

“How long do you think it will hold? Five more minutes?” 

“Wish I knew, Sam. This old church though? We should give her more credit than that.” 

Dean caught Sam nodding in his periphery. His fingers moved to the hilt of Ruby’s knife sticking out of his boot. He reached behind himself and found the angel blade Castiel had loaned them before he was locked inside Heaven. Dean pulled the blade from it’s hiding spot and shoved it into Sam’s hands. “Better have protection, Sammy.”

“Wish Cas was here right ‘bout now, huh?”

“We both know that Cas can’t be here, Sam.” Dean hissed as the door groaned louder. “Cas _had_ to be in Heaven when the gates were closed. We couldn’t risk him down here.”

“I get it, Dean… I really do. He may never have made it back… That doesn’t mean I can’t want him here.” Sam scoffed and threw a _bitch face_ at his brother. “I know you miss him man, It’s just-”

“If you even finish that sentence, Sam.” Dean glared at his brother as he jumped from the altar. “It’s go time, Sammy. Got your big girl panties on?”

“Screw you, Dean.” Sam hissed and landed next to Dean on the hard floor. 

Dean tightened his grip on Ruby’s knife as the door blasted off it’s hinges. Four demons burst through the door and began to circle the brothers. 

“Well, well.... If it isn’t the infamous Winchester boys….” The young black haired demon called from behind the boys.

“We’re men, asshole…” Dean chuckled. “Came for a piece of us?”

“Frank.” The tall blond demon called to the first one. “I call dibs on the smarty pants brother.”

“You’ll take what you get, Marty.” Frank called.

“McFly?” Dean laughed. “Is that you?”

“Dean!” Sam rolled his eyes.

“What? They’re waiting for something. We might as well have a little fun before we go.” Dean turned toward the third demon, a petite blonde that reminded him of Ruby’s first meat suit. 

“I want a piece of him too.” The blonde called. 

“Get in line, bitch.” Dean called back. “What are you guys waiting for, anyway?”

Dean stopped as a low rumble echoed through the room.

“Ah…” The fourth demon whispered. “He’s here. It’s about time.”

A tall demon in a three piece suit entered the room, a horde of demons in his wake. The demon stood taller than Sam when he wasn’t slouched. He was dark and sensual, his meat suit’s skin glistening in the candlelight. The four demons circling the Winchesters stopped and bent their knees.

“I see you caught the Winchesters.” The demon smirked. “Good job. You shall all be rewarded.” 

“It was nothing, we promise.” Frank grovelled at the demons feet.

“Get up, Frank. You are dismissed.” The demon snapped his fingers and Frank exploded into a million pieces, his internal organs raining down in the Sanctuary like confetti. Dean curled his lip and picked a piece of _Frank_ off the sleeve of his jacket.

“So, who do we have the honour of meeting today?” Dean sneered.

“Pathetic human.” The demon snapped his fingers and Dean went down to one knee. 

Dean took a deep breath and glared at the looming figure.

“You will show me some respect, mud monkey. My name is Sathanus. The angel of wrath. How fitting that I am here with you, Dean Winchester.” Sathanus spit out the elder brother’s name as if it were a deadly disease. “You... most wrathful. You have so much to be angry about.”

“Dean…” Sam began before being silenced with the wave of Sathanus’ hand.

“Now, now… We can’t have little _Sammy_ ruining all the fun, now can we?” Sathanus smiled, his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He folded his hands behind his back and began the circle the kneeling Winchester. “I see the anger toward your father… He was never really there for you, was he? The drinking.. The vengeance he chased. Always telling you to protect Sam. _Watch out for Sammy, Dean._ and _Take care of your little brother, boy._ ”

Sathanus ran a long pointed fingertip down the side of Dean’s face. “And it was all _Yes, Sir_ and _I’ll try harder,Sir._ Wasn’t it, Dean?”

A single tear ran down the Hunter’s face. 

“Now, now… Don’t want you to feel remorseful, now do we? You’re also angry at God, aren’t you? Why he would let all these things happen to you… You just wanted a nice quiet life. A wife and baby girl. Your own shop. You’ll never have those things and it makes you angry, doesn’t it.”

Dean curled his fingers into fists and steeled his breath. “Listen here, you _bastard_.” Dean spat. “It doesn’t matter if I had _daddy issues_ or not. I raised Sam the best I could. He turned out pretty damn good in my opinion.” Dean turned toward his little brother. “I know I don’t tell you enough, Sammy…”

“Dean… don’t.” Sam pleaded. “Please.”

“No, baby brother.” The tears streamed freely down Dean’s cheeks and soaked the collar of his tee shirt. “I-”

“I think I’m done with this conversation, boys.” Sathanus growled. He raised as hand to motion the demons waiting outside the broken door.

“Sammy. I’m so proud of you.” Dean yelled. “Now!”

Sam nodded, wiped the tears from his eyes and jammed the toe of his left boot into the heel of his right. A small crunching noise emanated from the boot and the Dean watched in silence as his baby brother breathed his last breath.

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

A Tuesday. Dean should have known that Gabriel was on to something by killing Dean all those Tuesdays in a row. 

The first thing Dean noticed was the lack of feeling in his fingers. He thought for a moment he was blind as the world around him was awash in white. He tried and failed to sit up from his prone position on what he assumed was the floor.

“Sammy?” Dean called, his voice echoing back toward him. “Cas? Mom?”

Dean winced as the world came into sharp focus around him. He bolted to his feet and turned three full circles to take in his surroundings. Dean noticed movement from the tree line a few yards away. “Sammy?” He yelled at the swaying branches.

“Dean?” A voice rang back. Dean sighed. It was Sam.

“Sam! I’m over here.” Dean broke into a run at the creaking trees. “Sam!”

Dean smiled as he pulled his brother into a tight hug.

“Soul mates, huh?” Sam smirked and shook his head as he pulled his brother closer. “We did it, Dean.”

Dean pulled away slightly and patted his brother’s back before dropping his hands. “Blaze of Glory and all that shite, Sam. I bet the fireball was spectacular.”

“I’m sure it was.” 

Dean’s grin widened as his brother fell into his place at his shoulder. They started across the lush green grass of late spring and made their way toward the road. 

“Do you think _this_ Heaven will give you Baby?” Sam questioned as they walked down the two lane blacktop.

“Don’t know.” Dean shook his head slightly. “We should find out though. Think we can get back into Ash’s Heaven and hang out at the Roadhouse for a beer or two?”

Sam slung his arm around his brother’s shoulder and pulled him into a half hug. “Probably. Ash may find us first. Let’s keep walking. I’m sure it will only be a matter of time before Cas finds out that we’re here. If this is the end…”

“You know what Tolkien said about endings? He said _End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it._ Do you see it, Sammy?” Dean pointed a finger waist level toward the skyline as the brothers rounded the lazy curve of road. Dean smiled at the sight in front of them.

Castiel stood in all his splendid glory in front of the Impala. Her black paint reflected the sun and sparked a halo effect around Castiel. Cas smiled at Dean and held out his arms, palms facing the brothers.

“Cas?” Sam whispered and turned toward his brother. “Is it?”

“It’s Heaven, Sam. Of course Cas would be here to greet us.” Dean’s smile finally reached his eyes and he shook his head as they approached the trenchcoated angel.

“Hello Dean.”


End file.
